


Catch Me if You Can

by Spidey_Sins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Break Up, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Genius Peter Parker, Genius Tony Stark, Light Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter parker can stand up for himself, Rivals, Sort Of, Spiders, Vomiting, Young Tony Stark, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Peter went into school with his ever-present smile and infectious pleasant attitude. He couldn't wait to start.He had no idea what was really in store.And neither did Tony. The boy had never had anyone who ever compared to his intelligence level. But then he met one Peter Parker and all of it changed.
Relationships: Ben Parker & May Parker (Spider-Man), Ben Parker/May Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 91
Kudos: 308





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue for a new fic Im working on! If you follow me on tumblr, you would have seen the moodboard and concept i posted about it. I hope you like it, first real chapter will probably be out in a couple weeks!

All Tony could hear was people asking questions. 

There were always questions. They just never used to fall to him. They were always to his parents. 

Guess he had to handle it all since they were gone. 

People wanted to know it all. What really happened the night they died? Car accident. It's what the report said. How was he going to run the company when he wasn't even out of high school? He was smarter than he looked. He knew how to do it all. Where was he going to go now that he was alone? It wasn't going to be much different than when his parents had been alive. They were there, but not really. At least his mom made an effort. 

No. He couldn't think about that. Couldn't think about her. That would only go badly. He needed to keep up appearances. 

It was his first day of school, after all. 

Midtown High School. Queens, New York. It wasn't the nicest borough, but it had a good school. So he took the first opportunity that he could to attend. Maybe he could attempt to live a semi normal life. 

At least he could sort of try.

***

Peter Parker was clearly gifted from a young age. His family just never had the money to really let it mean anything. 

He lost his parents when he was four, only to go to his aunt and uncle who had even less than his parents had. So, as much as they all wanted to see just how smart the boy was, there just wasn't the money for it. 

So Peter stayed where he was. Placed in poorly funded gifted programs in public schools and never truly seen for his clearly genius level intellect that only improved with time. 

Until he went to Midtown. His aunt and uncle had barely managed to scrape together enough for him to enrol and take all the testing to see if he could get in. But then people saw. They finally saw what he could be. 

He had a full scholarship to the school his freshman year, and he thrived. The science focused learning obviously benefited him and he amazed everyone that he came into contact with. 

His peers, while all smart and talented in their own ways, just seemed to be missing something that he had. 

They were all either jealous of him or tried to get to his level and learn his secrets. No one succeeded. And no one could truly hate him. Because even with as smart as he was, he was surprisingly humble. He was always happy, eager for every day that he got to learn something new. And he always quickly absorbed the information. 

Peter Parker was something special. And everyone knew it. 

So, going into his sophomore year, everyone wanted to see what the new school year would hold. What secrets he would unlock. How he would continue to amaze everyone after doing so countless times. 

And he was equally as excited. 

Peter went into school with his ever-present smile and infectious pleasant attitude. He couldn't wait to start. 

He had no idea what was really in store. 

And neither did Tony. The boy had never had anyone who ever compared to his intelligence level. But then he met one Peter Parker and all of it changed.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark was always the best at everything he did. It was who he was. And he liked it.
> 
> So when he started at this new school, he figured it would be more of the same. And he was perfectly okay with that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the first real chapter! I hope everyone else is as excited about this as I am!

Tony Stark was always the best at everything he did. It was who he was. And he liked it.

So when he started at this new school, he figured it would be more of the same. And he was perfectly okay with that. 

He sat down in his first class. He wasn't sure where to sit, not having known anyone there when most other people had already been through freshman year together. Then he spotted a shy seeming boy near the front of the room and sat next to him. 

The boy was small, mousy, and had glasses that took up about half of his face. It was cute, in a nerdy sort of way. Tony immediately pegged him as someone quiet who rarely answered out loud in class even though he knew all the answers. That kind of quiet. 

He didn't expect him to squeak and for his face to blush a deep red as soon as he saw Tony. 

"Oh my god. Oh my god! You're Tony Stark!" Quiet boy was not so quiet, it seemed. 

"Uh...yeah. Yes, I am. And...you are?"

Peter blinked, as though he couldn't believe what was happening. Then he smacked his forehead gently, seeming to remember he was asked a question. "Oh. Duh. I'm Peter. Peter Parker. Sorry, this is just so cool. You're so cool."

Tony smiled, resting his elbow on the table and his chin on his hand. "Well hello, Peter Parker. So, are you new here too?" 

Peter shook his head, laughing a little. "Nah. I was here last year. Just don't have a lot of people that want to sit with me."

Oh god. The cute nerdy kid that Tony sat by must have been one of the weird kids. Of course. He could really pick 'em. He would just sit somewhere else tomorrow. But Peter didn't seem especially weird. Just talkative. A little hyper. 

"Well, I'm sorry about that." Tony flashed his charming smile at the boy, looking at him.

"I mean, I have friends," Peter clarified, blushing. "Just...they aren't in this class." 

Tony chuckled. "It's okay. I get it." His free hand trailed over the soft sleeve of Peter's sweater. He really had no boundaries. "So cutie, do you have anyone that's a little _more_ than a friend?" Might as well go ahead and try to get closer.

Peter blushed again, the red of his cheeks causing the light dusting of freckles on his face to really stand out. It was a nice look on him. "O-oh. Um...yeah. yeah, I do."

Okay, Tony hadn't been expecting that. This kid had a girlfriend? He barely seemed to have friends, how did he get a girl? 

No, he was definitely not a little upset that he wouldn't get a chance with this cutie. Not at all. 

"Oh. That's nice. What's her name?" Tony asked, trying to stay cool as though he hadn't been trying to make a move on him. He slowly pulled his hand away. 

Peter laughed weakly, running a hand through his hair. "Um…_his_ name is Harley."

So. Peter was interested in guys. Maybe Tony wasn't completely out of the running. "Nice, nice. Maybe I'll meet him at some point. That would be cool."

Peter looked excited at that prospect. "That would be awesome! He really looks up to all the work you've done in the tech industry. I mean, he always talks about how he would improve it, but he still looks up to you," he rambled. He didn't seem to be able to stop himself. 

"Seems like a fun guy." Tony chuckled. 

"Yeah, he's just...like that. Not so great at showing how much he respects people. But I'm sure he'd love to meet you!" 

Tony nodded. "Yeah. That would be cool. You'll have to introduce us at some point." Why did he just agree to meet the boyfriend of the boy he wanted? God, that was not how he expected things to go. Maybe he was losing his edge. 

No. How could he think that. That would never happen. 

Peter clapped a little, beaming. "Awesome! Yeah, we can do that." 

Tony smiled, watching how excited the boy was for a moment more before he turned to see that the teacher was talking. Introducing them to a higher level chemistry class, talking about how they would be getting right into the work, blah, blah, blah. 

Then a question was asked. Review. He didn't hear it, but Peter's hand shot up immediately. 

"Vibranium. Although there's only a small amount of it in the known world."

Wait, what had been asked? Tony paid attention, determined to answer the next question. 

The teacher smiled at Peter, nodding. This was obviously a normal occurrence. "Exactly. Good job, Mr. Parker. I expect you'll stay in your spot at the top of the class?" She said teasingly. 

Hold on. Information did not compute. Quiet, nerdy, mousy, weird kid Peter was _top of the class_? Impossible. Tony blinked, looking at the boy who was blushing again at the praise. He blushed a lot, it seemed. 

Peter waved a hand, combing a hand through his carefully styled hair. "I mean, I'd like to. But, if you haven't noticed, we kind of have a certified genius in class now." He nodded his head towards Tony. 

Tony still looked dazed. "Wait, you're the valedictorian?" 

Peter laughed, nodding slowly. "I mean, I was last year. But I'm sure you'll get that this year."

Tony looked at him, eyes unbelieving. "Yeah. Maybe I will." There was no way this kid was top of the school in a specialty science school. He was too...nice. not weirdly nerdy enough. Maybe the glasses helped...Okay, maybe Tony was being stereotypical. But still! 

"Now, which molecules have what is likely the weakest intermolecular force?"

Both Tony and Peter's hands shot up, but Peter was just a little faster. 

"Argon, Iodine, carbon dioxide. But we don't exactly know for sure," he answered with a small smile. 

The teacher nodded to show that he was correct. Tony's mouth hung open. 

He was always the best at anything he did. But not now, apparently. Apparently he would have to take down one Peter Parker. It was on. The game had started, and he was determined to win. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! I live for comments, yall.


	3. Bitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: spiders, vomit

Tony had almost all of his other classes with Peter. And Peter seemed to excel in _all of them_. How was that possible? No one was that good at everything. No one but Tony. And he didn't like being second best. Or even tied. So he would have to fix that. 

Peter seemed a little disappointed when Tony started ignoring him in their other classes. The other boy didn't sit next to him like he had in first block. And he was ignored whenever he tried to talk to him. He didn't know what he had done wrong. 

So he just focused on the school work instead of making friends. It was what he was good at, after all. 

Then it clicked. That was what was wrong.

Tony Stark was someone who had never been told no. He was always the first for everything. He was a literal genius. And now he was being bested by a nobody from nowhere. 

So with that in mind, Peter decided that he would just have to be the best. Not that he had planned on slipping up at all. 

***

The first week went...smoothly. Peter and Tony seemed to have gotten themselves into a sort of war, though. In every class they were competing to answer every question first, not even giving anyone else a chance. 

They aced the first tests they got, each earning a respective 100 percent. But it wasn't good enough. 

Not for Tony at least. So he started doing more. He had never cared to do his homework before- "it's just pointless busy work!"- but he completed every page he was given just to keep his grade even with Peter's. 

And, sure, maybe Peter answered more in-class questions than Tony, but it was just because he had faster reflexes. That was it. Because Tony still knew all the answers. 

He refused to think that Peter was better. It wasn't happening. 

***

Week two of their sophomore year. Everything was still going well. Pretty perfect, in fact. 

Others had found out about the apparent rivalry and loved to watch. Some had even gone as far as to place bets on who they thought would slip up first. 

Neither of them did. Of course. If the knowledge that they were doing well wasn't reward enough, the drive to beat the other would keep them both going. 

It didn't matter how well they had gotten along at first. It was war. 

Even that day, they were still determined to get a better grade on the childish scavenger hunt they were supposed to do on their field trip. The trip was combining biology and chemistry, with a healthy dose of engineering. It was amazing. 

The day seemed like it would be fun and both of them were excited. Peter hoped that maybe, just maybe they could put aside the competition long enough to partner up for the project so they could enjoy the trip together. 

He just dared to hope.

It was a simple field trip to Oscorp. 

He was excited, looking forward to all of the groundbreaking technology he would get to see! 

And the tour was going amazing! Every new thing that he saw caught his eye, mesmerizing him. He was even distracted from his rivalry with Tony, just for those few moments. 

Then they were allowed to explore a different lab. Genetic testing and some experimentation on animals. Spiders seemed to be the specialty. 

And as cool as it would be to see all that had been done, Peter's fear of spiders kept him from getting too close. So he stayed at the edge of the room, checking out everything from afar. 

A sudden sting on his hand brought his attention away from his amazement. He glanced down, face going pale as he saw the cause of the pain. A big, ugly spider. Right. On. His. Hand. He stifled a shriek, slapping the bug (‘arachnid, technically,’ his brain reminded him) off of his hand. But the damage had been done. 

The evidence? A puffy red splotch and two little holes on his hand. 

***

Peter didn't know what was happening. 

He felt like he was dying. 

Everything was too warm, or too cold, or too loud, or too bright, or- or- or- or-

It wouldn't stop. 

All of the enhanced stimulation was making him sick, keeping him anchored at the base of the toilet for hours as his stomach decided that it didn't want anything to stay in it. 

It was horrible. He felt like death. 

And he didn't know why.

But...he had the slightest idea. 

***

He had really started feeling bad just before the trip ended. 

It was just a small twinge in his stomach, making him slightly uncomfortable. But it wasn’t too bad. Probably just queasy from seeing all those spiders.

It only got worse on the bus. He chalked it up to motion sickness. 

Then he first got sick when they got back to school. Everyone had said he wasn’t looking good, but he didn’t believe anything was wrong before then.

Ben had to pick him up from the nurse’s office, concern clear on his face. 

And Peter had been getting sick since they got home. He could hear Ben on the phone with May outside the door. The conversation must have been pretty loud, if he could hear it. 

“Do you think he caught something? The last time he was this sick…” He could hear his aunt’s worried tone through the phone. 

“I know, I know. He lost so much weight from the last time he was sick like this. He can’t do that again. But I say that we wait until tomorrow to see if he gets better. Then we can take him to the doctor if he’s still this bad,” Ben replied. His voice was still worried, but he wanted to be able to soothe May. So he tried his best to sound as calm as possible. 

Peter tuned out after that, just trying to ignore all the noise. He pressed his hands over his ears, squeezing his eyes shut as another wave of nausea passed over him. He heaved, but nothing came up. There was nothing left in his stomach.

He passed out with his forehead against the cold porcelain, head throbbing at every movement. He hoped and prayed he would get some relief. 

***

The sickness only seemed to last for that one day.

Peter woke up the next morning on the floor of the bathroom, wrapped in a blanket that hadn’t been there when he fell asleep. He figured May put it there. He started to sit up slowly, pleasantly surprised when he didn’t feel the automatic need to drape himself over the toilet again. 

He stood up, stretching. How he had been on the floor wasn’t exactly comfortable. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he stretched. Weird. He wasn’t wearing his glasses, but it didn’t seem to matter. He could see just fine. And as he stretched his arms up, his shirt rode up just a little and-

Hold on. That hadn’t been there when he went to sleep. Confused, he pulled up his shirt over his stomach. This revealed a perfect muscled torso that certainly didn’t belong to him. But...the face attached to the body belonged to him. He didn’t understand.

Starting to panic, he raced to his room and locked the door behind him. He quickly stripped out of all of his clothes, standing in front of the full-length mirror over his door. Where there had been soft curves and bits of fat were now lean muscle. But it didn’t make any sense. 

Unlike many of his male peers, he was never focused on getting fit or looking like some sort of athlete. He never cared about that. He was happy about his thin, soft body. Yet he seemed to have found the cheat to the “perfect” male body.

Eyes ran over tight pecs and abs, bulging biceps and broad shoulders, slowly trailing down to thick thighs and strong calves. Whose body did he possess? Because it certainly didn’t belong to pasty nerd Peter Parker.

And- oh, okay. That was new, too. He noticed a few more inches to the thing between his legs. The thought made him blush, but he didn’t focus on that too long. Although he would have to see if anything else with that was enhanced along with size. 

The briefest thought of Tony crossed his mind. Would the other boy like him better like this? He seemed to have the perfect body all of a sudden, would Tony like him again?

He shook off the thought, face burning. Stop. He couldn’t think like that. He had a boyfriend. And Harley wa-

“Shit, I was supposed to meet Harley!” He exclaimed, sounding panicked. He had forgotten that he agreed to meet up with his boyfriend in the library before school.

He scrambled to get dressed, pulling on loose jeans that weren’t as loose as they were the night previous and a thick sweater. There. He was fairly sure that would conceal his new figure. And he knew that it needed to stay hidden until he figured it all out. A suddenly fit body would be hard to explain to anyone.

He grabbed his backpack and ran out of his bedroom, forgetting his glasses. He suddenly didn’t need them, after all. 

Ben stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, kid. You seem to be feeling better.” He looked confused.

‘You don’t know the half of it,’ Peter thought.

“Yeah, I’m feeling great! Just need to get to school and see Harley. I forgot I told him I would meet with him this morning.” He smiled, running a nervous hand through his hair. 

His uncle didn’t look convinced. “It was just a few hours ago that you were sick. Your aunt was worried you were dying,” he commented. “I think maybe you should stay home today….”

A look of panic crossed Peter’s face. “No! No, I can’t stay home. I can’t miss a day!”

“Is this about that rivalry thing I heard about? Pete, I don’t think that’s-”

“No, I just really want to see Harley. Please. I’m feeling fine now. I promise.” He smiled weakly, heading to the kitchen to grab a poptart. On the way there he realised that he was really hungry, so he grabbed two packs of the breakfast sweet instead of one. He tucked the other into his backpack, heading back to the door. “I’m fine. You don’t need to worry. I’ll call you if I start feeling sick again!”

Ben opened his mouth to argue but figured there was no point.

Peter kissed his cheek before leaving, closing the door behind him. 

It was going to be an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was a longer one! There was just so much i wanted established lol I hope you liked it! Feel free to comment!


	4. Lose It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m okay now. Just...must have had a virus or something.” Peter tried to brush it off as he sat down. He knew there was no way that he could explain what had really happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ive had a really bad week and all of the sad just kind of came out in my writing. This is mostly just a filler chapter, the angst doesnt mean too much. I hope you still like it!

“Peter, where are your glasses?” Harley asked, raising an eyebrow.

He was laid out in their usual booth in the back of the library, stretched out with his laptop on the table in front of him.

Peter moved his hand to his face, internally cursing himself. He got so caught up in his new appearance, he forgot to grab his glasses. Since he didn’t seem to need them any more. “Uh, oops? Guess I forgot them at home. Maybe May can bring them to me.” 

Harley shrugged, sitting up straight and patting the seat next to him. “Alright. Well, anyways, I’m glad you made it. I wasn’t sure you would come, since you got...sick yesterday. What happened?”

There was genuine concern in his eyes, something not often seen. 

“I’m okay now. Just...must have had a virus or something.” Peter tried to brush it off as he sat down. He knew there was no way that he could explain what had really happened. 

Harley wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him into his lap. Or trying. He frowned, confused as he was unable to move the smaller boy. “Pete, what gives? Are you shifting your weight or something so I can’t move you?”

A dark blush flooded Peter’s face. He hadn’t thought about that. With his new body, he must have gained some muscle weight. And his boyfriend wouldn’t be able to hold him in his lap any more. “I-I’m sorry. I think I’ve been gaining weight recently…”

Harley frowned. “Can you lose some of it? I want to still be able to hold you.”

He didn’t mean to sound rude, but that was how it came across to Peter, who had cast his gaze to the floor in shame. “O-oh. I mean, I guess I can try…” He shifted awkwardly in his seat. 

Harley leaned over, kissing his cheek gently. “You know I love to hold you. And I can’t do that if you weigh more than I do.”

Peter barely heard what he said, instead his brain zeroing in on the fact that he had only kissed his cheek. Not his lips. Harley never did that unless he was upset with him. But he didn’t know how he could fix it.

He had been mostly happy with his new body, intrigued with the new definition to himself. Yet his boyfriend was upset over it, even if he didn’t exactly know about all of it.

He stood up suddenly, chewing his lip hard. “I think I’m just going to go to class,” he said quietly, trying not to let his voice shake. 

“Oh. Okay. Well, I’ll see you at lunch.” Harley stretched back out once Peter had moved, not seeming to care at all that he was going after such a short time. “Love you.”

Peter kept his eyes to the floor, nodding slowly. “Love you too.” He started walking away from the table, gripping the straps of his backpack tightly. 

He made his way to a bookshelf, as far away from the table as possible, but still hidden from everything else. He sat down on the ground, curling up and letting himself cry. He brought his knees to his chest, burying his face against the worn denim of his jeans.

“I know gardening and plant genealogy is a deeply moving subject, but why do I have the feeling that you’re not weeping over fertilization methods,” a snarky voice commented, coming from the other side of the shelf. 

Peter sniffled, wiping his nose and looking up. “I’m...fine. I’m fine,” he mumbled, voice thick. “Leave me alone.”

The disembodied voice suddenly had a body, which appeared to lean against the wall. “I know I’m not your favorite person in the world, but I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Peter’s face flushed with recognition and he glanced away. “Go away, Tony. I said I’m fine.”

Tony shrugged. “Fine. You’re fine. That’s why you’re sobbing alone in the back of the library while your boyfriend is in another part of the library.” He had watched the whole scene from the sidelines, unable to look away once he had seen Peter.

Watery eyes glared at the boy. “Shut up. That’s none of your business.”

“Okay. I’ll go now. I was just trying to see what was wrong.”

And just like that, he was gone, disappeared back around the shelf.

And Peter was alone again, curled up with his back against the wall. He sighed, wiping his eyes one more time before he unrolled himself, slowly stretching as he stood. 

He decided he had better actually get to class, starting to walk out of the library. And all he could think about was how Tony talked to him. Like he at least sort of cared.

***

As soon as he was in class, it was back to normal. 

“Parker, I’m going to kick your ass on this next project. We both know I’ll ace it,” Tony called out, flicking a small ball of paper at the other boy.

Peter sighed, batting the paper away. “Tony, who’s still top of the class? You? No. So I doubt you’ll beat me. You haven’t yet.”

Unhappy with the bland reaction, Tony flicked another ball of paper. “I could do better than you if I wanted to.”

“But you do want to. And you still haven’t managed to,” Peter shot back. “So give it up. And stop throwing stuff at me!”

Peter was obviously not in the mood for competition and Tony picked up on it. He just wanted to know what was up. Quips aren’t fun if they’re just one-sided. “What’s wrong? Boyfriend problems? Hot aunt problems? Brain problems?”

Peter snapped. “Tony, shut the hell up. I’m not sure if you’re aware of this, but you don’t need to be involved in everything. So leave me alone.”

Tony went silent, turning in his desk to face the front instead of looking at Peter. His face was burning a little as he stared forward, going silent.

Everyone else was looking at Peter, surprised. He would normally keep the banter going with Tony, but it was all out of fun. This was different. And almost mean. But no one said anything. He obviously wasn’t in a good mood.

Sweet, quiet Peter Parker was unhappy. And his bad mood seemed to seep into the rest of the student body. The rest of the day was quiet, brooding atmosphere seeming to spread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Peter will be back to normal next week, promise. I was just sad lol


	5. Better Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s bad mood seemed to dissipate just as soon as it appeared. 
> 
> By their next class he was back to normal, playful banter filling the room. 

But then, Peter’s bad mood seemed to dissipate just as soon as it appeared. 

By their next class he was back to normal, playful banter filling the room. 

“Stark, are you actually trying to finish the problem or are you contemplating your life’s decisions? Because at this point...I really can’t tell. Can you?” Peter teased, not even looking up from his paper. He scribbled down the last answer just as Tony stood up, racing to the front of the room to turn his paper in.

“Oh, I was just beating you, Parker. That’s what.” Tony grinned, leaning against the teacher’s desk. 

Their teacher, Mr. Carter, chuckled, already used to their silly rivalry. He checked the answers on Tony’s paper, humming quietly to himself. Then he looked back to the boy when he was done. “Very good. All correct.”

Peter huffed, handing him his now-completed paper next. 

As a surprise to none, his answers were all correct as well.

They sat back down, right back to bickering as the teacher stood to go over the assignment from the night before.

“Parker, did you even do the work? Or were you too busy staring into your boyfriend’s eyes?”

Peter’s face went red, but he still responded. “I was busy puking my guts out, but I still got it done. What about you? I’m sure you had to give your person of the night some attention, did you get the paper done?”

Tony snorted. He hadn’t had anyone over, but he could still play with that. “Oh, I’m multi-talented, haven’t you heard? But I’m sure you wouldn’t know anything about that, with-”

“Boys!” Mr. Carter interrupted, shaking his head. “I’m amused as much as anyone with your little game, but it can’t be going on while I’m teaching. Wouldn’t want your lack of attention to reflect on your work, hmm?”

Both shook their heads, looking back to the front and pointedly not looking at each other. They weren’t going to let anything mess them up. 

As soon as the first question was asked, both boy’s hands shot up. 

The force was enough to lift the hem of Peter’s sweater just a fraction of an inch against his stomach. But it was just enough.

Tony’s eyes drifted momentarily, catching the pale sliver of skin that peeked out. Then he was focused on the lean muscle there. Woah.

“Yes, Mr. Stark, do you have the answer?” Mr. Carter asked, calling on Tony.

Eyes still fixed on Peter’s skin, Tony couldn’t seem to find the answer he had just seconds ago. “Uh…”

The class erupted into laughter, the teacher just shaking his head. “Maybe don’t raise your hand unless you know the answer next time.”

Tony’s face burned, finally tearing his eyes away. “I-I did…”

But he found his brain a bit clouded with the image of the delicate muscles Peter fucking Parker was hiding. Damn. 

***

The end of the day came quickly. 

Peter met Harley at his locker. Maybe the other boy had upset him earlier, but he still loved him. It was just a stupid comment. Not a big deal. Peter had determined he had just overreacted. So Harley was still coming over after school.

Harley kissed his boyfriend softly when he saw him, smiling. “Hey, sugar. We’re still planning on me staying for dinner?”

Nodding, Peter tucked himself into Harley’s side. “Of course. And...I have a surprise for you.” He smiled shyly, looking at the ground. He had decided to show him what the spider’s bite had done. He wouldn’t give the full story, but he could show the physical change.

Eyebrows raised, looking interested. “Oh yeah?” The other boy grinned, shutting his locker and wrapping an arm around his boy’s waist. “And...I’m assuming Ben and May aren’t home?”

Peter shook his head, slight smile tugging at his lips. “Nope.”

“Awesome. Let’s get going.” Harley grinned, kissing Peter again. 

They started walking to the doors, leaving school. Peter was full of jittery excitement, nearly trembling. Maybe Harley had been upset with his gained weight before, but he was sure he would appreciate the cause of the gain. 

He hoped he would, at least. 

Tony was nearby, listening to them and watching just enough to not be noticed. 

He watched them go, sighing. He didn’t understand why Peter could just so easily forgive the guy that had made him cry so much earlier. 

But he figured he just didn’t really understand relationships. Why tie yourself to one person? It seemed stupid to him.

But he found himself thinking about whether or not he would want that with Peter.

Definitely not. (Yes.)

He left school as well, trying to shake off the thoughts. He didn’t want that with Peter. He told himself not to be stupid.

***

Peter and Harley got to Peter’s building, getting into his apartment and dropping their bags near the front door.

“So, what was this surprise?” Harley asked immediately, grinning. He sat down on the couch, stretching out and holding his arms open.

Peter chuckled, crawling into his lap and kissing him softly. He hoped he wasn’t too heavy. So he shifted his weight a little, ending up straddling his boyfriend to keep the weight mostly off of him. Neither of them would complain about the new position. 

“I just have something to show you,” Peter murmured, moving his lips to Harley’s neck.

The other boy hummed, hands drifting to Peter’s waist and pushing his shirt up. He just wanted to get his hands on that creamy white, flawless skin. Then he paused, eyebrows furrowed. “What…?”

Peter blushed, hiding his face in Harley’s neck. “Surprise,” he murmured.

Pushing up the sweater, Harley’s eyes ran over the unfamiliar expanse of muscles over his boyfriend’s torso. “When...how…” He looked to Peter, obviously confused. “Pete, what is this?”

Peter pulled back, face a pale pink that made his freckles really stand out. “I told you it was a surprise.” He giggled softly, trying to hide his face again.

Harley nodded slowly, pushing the sweater the rest of the way up and pulling it over Peter’s head. His tongue darted out, wetting his lips quickly. “This...wow…” He seemed unable to form an entire thought.

Not fighting it, Peter stretched a little as if to show off a little. “You don’t need to keep your hands to yourself, y’know. You can touch…”

Harley grinned at that, hands immediately reaching out. His fingers traced over new abs, trailing over jutting hipbones and the muscled V between them. “This is incredible. God, you’re gorgeous”

Peter blushed, hips rocking forward a little. He found that he was seeming a lot more sensitive in his lower half and was reacting accordingly. And he was suddenly nervous. “Harles, maybe we should slow down a little. Maybe I’m not as ready to explore this as I thought.”

Harley looked at him, sighing softly. He didn’t move his hands. “C’mon, sweetheart. We haven't done anything in such a long time. Let’s have a little bit of fun.”

Peter bit his lip, thinking about it. That wasn’t entirely true. Peter would help Harley get off quite a bit, whether with a hand or with his mouth. It was just that the favor was never really returned. It had been so long since Harley touched him that it was believable that he had bulked up like that without him noticing. In a normal amount of time. 

He sighed, giving in a little. He wanted to feel wanted. Wanted to be touched. So maybe just this time he could give in…

Harley leaned in, kissing him softly. “Come back to me, Petey. You’re spacing out again.”

“Sorry. Sorry. Just thinking. I think...we can do a little bit. But not all the way.” It wasn’t like they had gotten that far anyways. “I think they’re going to be home soon anyways.” Who it was went unsaid. It was just a bit of a mood killer to mention parents or parental figures while feeling each other up. 

“Okay. We can make this quick.” Harley grinned. 

***

To be fair, they made it quick.

Making out, grinding on each other like the horny teenagers they were until Harley decided it wasn’t enough for him. 

So, Peter helped him, without complaint, until his stomach and abs were painted with pearly white streaks of cum.

Not his own, of course.

Then Harley claimed to be too tired to help him out, so Peter got himself off after he was cleaned up.

And just in time, too. May and Ben got home just after that.

So they sat at the dinner table, everyone silent as they picked at the pasta dish that Ben had fixed. 

May was the first to speak up, smiling a little bit at her nephew’s boyfriend. “It’s so good to see you again, Harley. It’s been a while.”

He grinned, shrugging a little. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that. School just keeps me so busy. And home does too. And work.” He just had a lot going on all the time. 

But Peter knew that it wasn’t that much. Not so much that they couldn’t go on a date once in a while. Not so much that Harley couldn’t help Peter make plans for anniversaries. Yet he always seemed to be too busy. 

So the other boy stayed silent, just eating. 

May nodded. “And how is your sister doing?”

Peter tuned out the small talk, just eating. 

He found his mind drifting to Tony. What was he doing? Did he have someone over? Did he ever think about Peter aside from the rivalry?

How would Tony react to Peter’s new body? Would he be interested? More interested than Harley had been? Would he actually pay attention to Peter and what he wanted?

He sighed softly, trying to chase those thoughts away by shovelling more food into his mouth. He didn’t need to think like that. He had a boyfriend. And Tony didn’t want him like that.

So he was with Harley. Who loved him. He knew he loved him.

He hoped so, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please,,,comments,,,I want validation,,,love me


	6. Show Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony couldn’t keep his mind away from Peter.
> 
> Laying in bed that night, all he could think about was the muscles he had seen. And he couldn’t stop thinking about the scrawny, sarcastic, genius that they were attached to.
> 
> He was fucked. Completely and totally fucked.

Tony couldn’t keep his mind away from Peter.

Laying in bed that night, all he could think about was the muscles he had seen. And he couldn’t stop thinking about the scrawny, sarcastic, genius that they were attached to.

He was fucked. Completely and totally fucked.

Only figuratively, of course. Parker didn’t want anything to do with him. And he was clearly very involved with the douche that had made him cry.

Ugh. Tony really hated feelings.

He turned over, burying his face in his pillow and letting out a frustrated groan. That helped him feel a little bit better. A little bit.

The rest of his night was spent with him trying, and failing, to stop thinking about perfect Peter Parker and what his stupid body looked like under those stupid adorable clothes of his. 

***

Peter laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. He just couldn’t get his thoughts back on track. 

The rest of dinner was...nice. Small talk was exchanged. School was discussed. Ben had embarrassed him greatly by asking Harley if they were using protection. Ha. As though they were getting that far. Harley just laughed it off, assuring his uncle that they were not to that point yet.

Secretly Peter hoped that they were broken up before they got that far. He didn’t want to deal with Harley continuing to use him without giving him pleasure in return. Maybe he would find the strength to just end the relationship before that point.

Right. Even in his head, he knew that wouldn’t happen.

He groaned quietly, closing his eyes. He knew he needed to do something about it.

He didn’t think that he could be a part of Harley’s barely-there feelings any more. Somehow, he needed to get out. Before it caused him to truly lose his mind.

***

However, he was right there, cuddled up to his boyfriend the next day at school. 

He cursed himself for it. Where were all of his thoughts of getting away from the night before? 

They seemed to have fucked off as soon as he saw Harley’s charming smile and the mischievous glint in his eyes.

Oh well.

At least Harley had thought about him enough to bring him breakfast.

So they sat at a table in the cafeteria, Peter slowly nibbling away at the bagel that he had been brought. It was soft but perfectly chewy, slathered in so much cream cheese that the bread itself seemed to drown. Just how he liked it. “Thank you, Harles,” he murmured, a small smile on his face.

Harley draped an arm over the boy, kissing the corner of his lip and playfully licking a stray glob of cheese from the spot. “You’re welcome. Mom gave me some extra money this morning, so I figured I could get my boy something. I know you don’t tend to eat breakfast most mornings.”

Peter didn’t mention the fact that he had already eaten about half a loaf in bread of toast plus jam that morning. His appetite seemed to have doubled. “Well, I appreciate it. A lot. I was so hungry.”

Smiling Harley pulled him closer. “Well, eat up. We need to get to class soon.”

“Yeah. And I’m supposed to have a test today. Can’t let Tony get there before me,” he commented, finishing the second half of his bagel.

Harley made a face. “Is that about that stupid rivalry thing? Pete, I don’t understand why you do that. You don’t need to prove anything to him.”

Peter shrugged. “I mean, yeah, I know. But...it’s fun, y’know? I like doing it.”

“I think it’s stupid. You waste so much time doing that. There are so many better things you could be doing with the time you spend working your ass off studying to compete with him.” He sighed. “I love you. You know I do. But he’s a literal genius, Pete. I’m not sure you can really beat that.”

Peter frowned, looking at him. “Harley, I’m smarter than you think. I can do this. And I can beat him. I know I can. This thing is just...for fun.”

The other boy rolled his eyes. “Right. Fun. Because it seems like you’re just showing off for him time after time. And you’re going to end up making yourself look stupid.”

Peter went silent, chewing his lip. He wasn’t showing off for Tony. Right? He didn’t like that he wasn’t sure. But he really did have fun with the competition. He liked being able to show off how smart he knew he was. But it wasn’t to make Tony notice him. Not at all.

Was it?

“I need to get to class,” he said, standing up. “Thank you for breakfast, it was really good.” He quickly kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, grabbing his backpack and walking away. 

Harley shrugged, not trying to stop him from leaving.

Peter walked all the way to his class, distracted. He really wasn’t sure if he had just been doing all of it to get Tony’s attention. It had seemed to him like he was just doing it because he liked to prove that he was best, no matter how cocky that sounded. But the competition was just fun to him. Yet...maybe Harley was onto something.

Since he wasn’t paying attention, Peter crashed into Tony right before they both walked into the class. 

“Shit! Oh god, I’m sorry…” Peter apologized, rubbing his shoulder. “Wasn’t really paying attention to my surroundings…”

Tony looked at him, shaking his head. “No, it’s alright. Don’t...don’t worry about it. I wasn’t looking either.” He laughed a little, raking a hand through his hair. “Uh, after you.”

Face flushing lightly, Peter slowly stepped into the room ahead of Tony. “Thank you. I’m sorry. Again. Sorry if I hurt you.”

“Parker, you weigh like a hundred pounds. What would you be able to hurt me with?” Tony teased, rubbing the spot on his chest that Peter had run into. It had actually hurt, but he didn’t want Peter to feel bad. 

“I’m still sorry.” Peter made his way to his seat, looking at Tony. He couldn’t help but smile a little bit. He didn’t even try to stop himself.

Tony smiled back before glancing away. “I know I’m hot, but god, stop staring into my eyes, Parker,” he joked. He had to look away, because if he didn’t, he knew it would be so easy to get lost in those perfect chocolate eyes. “We’re supposed to be enemies here.”

Peter’s face went a slightly darker pink color. “Are we?” He asked softly, barely audible. 

Tony pretended not to hear him, looking to the front of the room as more people filed in. “Time to start another day. Hope you’re ready.”

Peter wasn’t sure how ready he was anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed me comments,,,,pls,,,,im starving,,,


	7. I Can See What's happening...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter jumped, startled. He had been staring off into space, trying to figure out how to get out of his stupidly complicated relationship/feelings situation. It sucked. “I-I’m sorry, ma’am,” he stuttered. “I didn’t hear you. I’m listening now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry i didnt post a chapter last week. Ive been tired and burnt out and at a competition this weekend. And i didnt have a lot of motivation after the last chapter didnt get a lot of feedback. I feel like people are losing interest and i dont know what to do lol

“Mr. Parker, did you hear my question?” Ms. Lin asked, tapping at the edge of his desk.

Peter jumped, startled. He had been staring off into space, trying to figure out how to get out of his stupidly complicated relationship/feelings situation. It sucked. “I-I’m sorry, ma’am,” he stuttered. “I didn’t hear you. I’m listening now.”

She sighed, shaking her head. “Nevermind. Just pay attention from now on.”

Tony glanced over, nudging Peter with his foot. “Yeah, pay attention. I can’t imagine there’s much else going on in that head.”

Peter looked at him, shaking his head. “It...doesn’t matter.”

Now Tony was intrigued. “What doesn’t matter?”

Rolling his eyes, Peter huffed. “It’s none of your business. Let’s just get back to paying attention and hating each other, okay?”

“I mean, I don’t hate you,” Tony mumbled under his breath.

“You have a funny way of showing it, then.”

They went relatively silent after that, each facing the front, paying attention, and answering each and every question. 

Except when Tony kept sneaking small glances over at Peter. He loved how he looked while he was concentrated. Or how he chewed on the tip of his pencil while thinking about a question. Or how his eyes lit up at the praise as he got an answer right. Or-

Peter met his eyes, catching him in the act of watching him. 

They both blushed, but didn’t look away.

A slight smile tugged at Peter’s lips and his eyes crinkled at the corners.

God, happy looked so good on him.

And Tony wanted to believe that he was the source of that angelic smile.

They finally glanced away after a few moments that felt like eternity, a faint blush on their faces. Class finished soon after that and they were on their separate paths again. But both were thinking about each other. 

***

Tony had quickly learned that his mom hid him from the media a lot when she had been alive. 

Because without her, they were insatiable. When he left school, there was usually at least one reporter there to ask nosy questions. Going to the store added a couple more people. This time it was a lot more than a couple, for some reason. 

There was a swarm that surrounded him as soon as he walked out. 

"I've heard rumors that you're planning on selling the company. Can you confirm this?"

"Do you have your eye on any special someones? We've caught word that there seems to be a special boy at school-"

"Any comment on graduating early to run your father's company?"

"Sir, there has been questioning if the Starks were really killed in an accident. Some say it was murder. What are your thoughts?"

That caught him off guard. He hadn't heard any such thing. But suddenly everything around him seemed to be too much. It was too loud, his breathing too short, his chest tight. It felt like he was losing his grip on his surroundings. 

And the questions didn't stop. They only seemed to grow, fueled by his panicked reaction to the last one. The one about the accident. If it really was an accident. 

He figured it really wasn't a long shot to think if someone had something against his dad. Howard Stark wasn't the most likable person. 

But his mom? He couldn't imagine that she had done anything that someone would want to do something so, so-

He felt like he was going to be sick. 

The panic flooding through his body continued. He heard flashes of cameras going off and he hoped that they were at least getting his good side if they were going to photograph something so heartless. 

Suddenly, there was someone shoving through the crowd, making a beeline for Tony. 

The boy was afraid it was just another piranha with a camera before he saw the fluffy curls. The soft, worry filled brown eyes. The oversized sweater tucked into modest jeans. 

_Peter._

Tony almost sobbed with relief, throwing his arms around the other boy. In that moment, he didn't care how it seemed or how odd it was; he just needed a friend. Or something close enough to a friend. 

Peter tensed initially, but moved an arm around Tony as he attempted to lead him away from the vicious crowd. "Okay, show's over, get back to whatever other things you have going on in your petty lives!" He called, obviously unamused. He led the other boy in the direction of his apartment building, which luckily was very close. 

Tony stayed close to him, sniffling pitifully and trying to blink back tears. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He never cried! Yet there he was. 

Peter pulled him into the building, calmly going to the elevator and pressing the button for his floor. He looked at Tony. "Does that happen a lot?" He asked, frowning. 

"Yeah. I mean, it was worse today, but...yeah." he shrugged, trying to act like it wasn't a big deal. 

"Right. I'm sorry that happens. At least someone was there to save you, right?" He joked weakly. 

Tony smiled weakly, nodding as they stepped out of the elevator. He followed Peter as he walked, watching him grab keys and unlock one of the apartments. "Yeah. Thanks for that. Sorry you had to see all of it, though."

Peter waved a hand. "Not a big deal. I'm just glad I could help." He stepped into the apartment, tossing his backpack onto the floor. "Ben? May?" He called, humming. "Guess neither of them are home."

The other boy looked confused and Peter just smiled. "My aunt and uncle," he told him. 

Tony nodded slowly. "Oh. Okay." He stood awkwardly, staying close to the door. 

Peter snorted, looking at him. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to. Sorry I did that. I could have just gotten you out of the crowd. But I wasn't really thinking…" He just wanted Tony at his place. Maybe they could talk. Actually be friends. Or more. 

"No, it's okay. Gives me a place to hide out for a little bit," he joked. "But thank you." 

"Then come sit down. And maybe we can work on that packet we got in class? Unless...you don't want to do it together," Peter said awkwardly, chewing his lip. "Didn't mean to assume. 

Tony felt a flutter in his chest, a small smile playing at his lips. "Uh, that would be nice. We can work on it." He moved over to Peter, sitting down on the couch and getting said homework out of his bag. 

Peter beamed, looking at him. "Okay, awesome! We can work together instead of competing all the time, y'know?"

"Yeah. I know. It can be fun. We can combine our genius." Tony smiled. 

Nodding quickly, Peter laughed. "Yes! That sounds awesome. Let's just work on this." 

Both of them knew already they were so far gone. But they didn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed me comments,,,or asks on tumblr,,,it gives me motivation to actually write,,


	8. You call this love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a couple days late, im sorry, i hope this is worth it! :)

The rest of their miniature study date had gone amazing. Either of them would say so.

Well, maybe not out loud. They both still had some sort of a reputation, after all. 

But everything was perfect and smooth until-

“Hey, Pete, I know I’m late, I’m sorry,” Harley apologized as he walked through the door. Then he blinked, confused as he looked at the both of them.

Peter looked like a deer in headlights, Bambi eyes so wide as he looked at his boyfriend. “Harley! Hey, uh, Tony needed some help with some project so I offered to help…” the excuse was lame and he knew it.

His boyfriend frowned, seeing how Tony was laid on the couch, completely relaxed like he didn’t have another care in the world. Didn’t seem like he was just there for help on a project. And- “Why would he need help from you? Or even want it?” Harley commented coldly. “You and I both know that he’s smarter than you. He’s a Stark after all. He’s created all kinds of tech, I don’t think he needs academic help from someone like you.”

The smaller boy deflated, shoulders hunched and defeated. “Harles, I’m just telling you what’s going on, okay? We can hang out another time.” Like both of them hadn’t forgotten that they were even supposed to hang out. 

Tony was just watching the exchange, brows furrowed. He didn’t understand why Peter let Harley talk to him like that. He knew the boy was smart, even smarter than him! So why did he let his boyfriend of all people insult his intelligence?

Harley huffed. “But I wanted to hang out now. I feel like you should choose to spend your time with me rather than him. Haven’t you referred to him as your enemy or something? With that dumb rivalry?”

“It’s all just for fun, I told you that. And maybe I want to actually spend some time with friends instead of just you all the time.”

The words hung in the air for a moment, two moments, until Harley turned his gaze to Tony. “I don’t know what the hell you did to him but you need to knock it off! He’s mine. I was the one there when he was upset when you started ignoring him at the beginning of the school year.”

He just said that he was there. Not there for him. Because he hadn’t been there for Peter. He had told Peter to stop complaining about it. Told him that he wasn’t as likable as he thought and the world didn’t revolve around him.

Tony looked at him, sitting up. “Look, I don’t know what you think I’m trying to do, but Peter told you, I’m just here for help on a project. And you don’t know how lucky you are to have him. He’s so smart and caring and all kinds of other things you don’t deserve. You make him feel stupid but I only ignored him before because I felt threatened by how genius he was. But now I admire him for it. As you should. You’re so lucky he puts up with you. But I can’t say I understand why he does.”

Peter watched the exchange, jaw dropped a little. He couldn’t help it! He had no idea what was going on or why Tony was standing up for him. No one did that. Not to Harley. Because Peter told them not to. “Tony…” he looked at the other boy, unable to help the adoration in his eyes.

A discontent sound left Harley as he watched. “Peter! You’re supposed to be mine! Not his. We’ve been together so long, I can’t believe you would even let him talk to you. I love you. He doesn’t.”

Something snapped. Peter wouldn’t be able to explain what it was, but it was as if he could physically feel something break inside of him. “Love? Is that what this is? You policing who I hang out with. You making me feel less than and stupid when I know damn well I’m smarter than most if not all of the student body at our school. You telling me to lose weight. You using me but never wanting to please me in return. If that’s your idea of love…I don’t want it. So you can take your ‘love’ and get out of my house. And leave Tony alone. He’s shown me more affection in the past couple hours than you have in months and he hasn’t even touched me. You have no place to say anything negative to him.”

Harley was frozen for a moment, just looking at him. “What did you say to me?”

Tony chuckled, looking at Peter. “He said get out. I advise you do as he says. He doesn’t seem to be messing around.”

“Who do you think will want you if you make me leave? Him? Peter, no one will love you like I do.”

“You’re right,” Peter said quietly, eyes narrow and determined. “No one will love me like you do. Anyone else would be so much better.”

Harley glared at him, jaw clenched before he walked out. He slammed the door behind him, the action causing the pictures on the walls to shake. 

Peter’s expression crumpled as soon as he was gone. He pulled his knees to his chest and dropped his head. “What did I just do?” He wondered aloud.

Tony looked at him, unable to help the smile on his face. “You just freed yourself from that asshole. You don’t have to deal with him anymore! That’s awesome!” He noticed Peter didn’t seem to be celebrating. “This is a good thing. He was awful to you.”

“Even awful, I loved him. And…and he loved me.”

“You said it yourself,” Tony said gently. “That wasn’t love. You deserve so much more.” Me, is what he wanted to add. But he didn’t.

Peter looked up, eyes finding Tony’s. “Right…and, thank you for standing up for me. No one does that. Not even me.”

“I know. But I couldn’t just let that happen to you. No one deserves that. But especially not you.”

Peter smiled a little, cheeks colored a soft pink at the words. He suddenly felt the need to tell Tony exactly how he felt. How amazing just being around him was. He knew it was a risk, but he felt ready to take the leap. Maybe it was leftover adrenaline from his confrontation with Harley. “Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	9. Confess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think this will be the last real chapter of this fic with an epilogue coming next week. 
> 
> Im also thinking about a sequel which I'll make a seperate post about on my tumblr (starker-sins) so follow there if you want to see that! Or comment here about it!

“I think I love you.”

Tony blinked rapidly, looking at him. He was sure that he must have misheard. There was no way that Peter actually said that. “What?”

Peter quickly lost the confidence that he had just a moment ago. “I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have. Especially with what just happened with Harley-”

“But were you serious?” Tony asked, voice sounding more hopeful than he liked. “What happened with him, that doesn’t matter. Completely forget about him. He doesn’t exist. Just tell me...god, I don’t know. Just...do you really feel that way?”

A soft breath left Peter as he listened to the other boy talk. “I...yes,” he said softly, ducking his head in shame. “I know you hate me, with the rivalry and all, and you probably only said all of that to him so you wouldn’t seem like a complete dick. I’m just being stupid, you can just forget about all of this and we can go back to normal,” he rambled, cheeks burning.

Tony moved a little closer to him, lifting his chin so Peter could see him. “Hey, don’t do that. You’re not being stupid. I mean, look at the relationship you just came out of. You’re bound to fall for the first person that treats you well,” he joked weakly. 

Peter sniffled at that, closing his eyes. “I’ve liked you for a while now,” he admitted. “Since...I don’t know.” He sighed. “But it’s not like I’m just saying that to say that. I really think I love you.”

Tony was silent for a moment as he absorbed the information. Then he decided that words couldn’t exactly show what he wanted to say. So instead he leaned in and kissed Peter softly, letting his actions tell Peter all he needed to know. 

They pulled apart after a moment. Peter looked fairly flustered. Tony just smiled a little, finally taking his hand from Peter’s face. 

“I think-” Tony started to say at the same time as Peter said, “That was-”

They both stopped, laughing softly. 

“Sorry,” Peter murmured. “You can talk first.”

Tony ran a hand through his hair, laughing softly as he looked at the other boy. “I think I love you too,” he told him, lips quirked up in the corners just a little.

Giggling, Peter moved closer to him and cautiously kissed his cheek. “That’s...awesome.” He smiled. “I was just going to say that that kiss was pretty...amazing.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Definitely. But don’t let that go to your head,” Peter teased.

Tony laughed, the sound relaxed and just...happy. “Peter, hearing you say that just makes me happy. I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long..” then he remembered something else. “Can I just...do something really quick?”

“Like what?”

“I’m curious about something. Can you take your shirt off?” Tony asked bluntly.

Peter’s face went even redder. He giggled nervously. “Uh...why?”

“You don’t have to if you aren’t comfortable,” Tony clarified. “I’m just curious about something. But it can wait if you aren’t-”

Before he could even finish his sentence Peter had pulled his sweater over his head and had it balled up in his lap. His skin was flushed a pale pink from the tips of his ears all the way down to the top of his chest. “Is this what you meant?” He squeaked, avoiding eye contact with Tony. 

Tony felt like all of the air had been knocked out of his lungs. His eyes trailed over Peter’s body and he felt like he was drooling. Was he drooling? “Woah...okay, yeah, you...wow.” Definitely drooling.

Peter laughed quietly, finally glancing up to try and see the other boy’s expression. “Were you curious to see if you could count my ribs or something? Because. Well, you still can, but I bet this isn’t exactly what you had expected to see from...me.”

Tony shook his head so quickly he got dizzy. “No, this is...about what I expected. Just...it’s so much prettier than I imagined.”

The other boy blushed again. “Wh-why did you think I would look like this?” He had thought about it before? Woah. 

“Because I got a glimpse of it one day. And since then I was determined I would need to see more. Somehow.” Tony couldn’t take his eyes off of Peter and his beautiful soft muscles. God. He was gorgeous. “I don’t want to sound too forward...but it’s kind of driving me crazy to not be able to touch you. May I?”

Peter nodded quickly, biting his bottom lip gently. “I think I’ll lose my mind if you don’t.”

Tony didn’t waste any time, moving closer to him and sliding his hands over the smooth skin and hard muscle. Who knew that quiet Peter Parker was hiding such bulk? It just made him that much prettier. He leaned in to kiss him again, one hand holding him above the boy and the other trailing over his skin. 

Peter groaned weakly into the kiss. It felt like so long since he had really been touched like that. Like someone was actually attracted to him. It was incredible. And his stomach did a little flip at the thought that it was Tony. God, he felt like everything was suddenly going right. He caught Tony’s lips in another fevered kiss.

Both of them were too wrapped up in each other to hear the tiny ‘snick’ of the lock clicking open. Neither of them heard the door creak as it was pushed open. 

“Tony,” Peter whispered as he finally pulled away to breathe, eyes focused on the other boy until they flicked over just in time to see Ben drop his bag. 

He was sure they were quite the sight. Peter, shirtless, lips slightly swollen. Tony, a Stark, on top of the other boy and hands roaming everywhere he was allowed to touch. This would be an interesting conversation later.

“Oh-”

Ben looked at them, clearly startled. “Peter, what the fu-”


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to get this out weeks ago, Ive just been in a bad funk lately. Im sorry. But its here now! And Ill be writing a sequel so I hope youll look for that once its out!

Peter hated when May smirked at him. Because usually it was because she had seen something coming way before he did. But this time...it didnt bother him as much. Because it was Tony. Or maybe just the absence of Harley. Both were good. 

But she had that little smirk that basically said 'I told you so' as she sat at the table beside her husband and across from a very red-faced Peter who was next to a seemingly calm Tony. 

"Well, I'm glad you two are happy," Ben concluded. "Even though I feel like this is moving a little fast. As long as you two are happy- and using proper protection- I'm happy."

Peter whined, head thudding down onto the table in shame. "Please, I don't want to talk about this. Especially with him right here." 

Ben laughed, watching how embarrassed his nephew was. "Okay, okay. Just want you to be safe." 

"And Tony, I'm sure you're a sweetheart, but if you pressure him into anything, you'll lose your junk," May threatened with a light tone. "But I'm sure we won't have to worry about that, right?"

Tony gulped, nodding quickly. "Yes, ma'am."

Peter cracked up at that, finally lifting his head. "Okay, are we allowed to go now?"

"Fine. Go. Do whatever gross teenagers do as long as we don't have to hear it," Ben told them, waving his hand with a laugh. 

Peter quickly jumped up, grabbing Tony's hand and pulling him away from the table. From there he led the other boy to his room. "So...sorry about them." He smiled sheepishly. 

Tony shook his head. "Don't apologize. They just want what's best for you. And that's good. As long as your scary aunt doesn't cut my dick off," he joked. 

Peter's face flushed. "Y-yeah. That would kind of suck." He went a darker red as he realised the implications of his words. "For-for you, I mean." 

The other boy just laughed harder, shaking his head. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it would be awful. And maybe not just for me."

Peter smiled sheepishly, leaning in to kiss him as he closed the door. They didn't want the prying eyes of any well-meaning (or just nosy) aunts or uncles to interrupt them. 

***  
"Peter, it's really not a big deal. I promise it's not a big deal," Tony assured his boyfriend, who was clinging to his waist and sobbing. 

"B-but you deserve it more," he cried. 

Tony just smiled, kissing his forehead. "You're adorable. But clearly you deserved it more with your grades, Mr. Valedictorian." He grinned, obviously proud of his boyfriend. He didn't even care that he came second. He was so proud of Peter. 

Peter sniffle, looking up at him. "Are you sure?" He asked quietly. 

Tony's immediate response was to nod. "Of course. You're a genius, honey. And everyone knows it. Including your dick of an ex. He was certainly proven wrong, wasn't he?"

Cracking a small smile, Peter nodded as well. "I guess you're right. He can't insult me because of things like that any more."

"Not that he really could before," Tony added. "He was just an ass. But now you beat me. Congrats." He grinned. 

Peter wiped his eyes, laughing a little. "I really did. I beat Tony Stark. In something intellectual. Wow."

"Beat him *and* are dating him. You're all set," he joked. 

Peter gently punched his arm, laughing with him. "Shut up. But yes, I'm all set. And happier than I ever thought I would be." He leaned up, kissing his boyfriend. 

"You make me very happy, Peter Parker," Tony whispered against his lips. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or follow me on tumblr at Starker-sins !


End file.
